


one night stand

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Jihoon was beginning to think this was A Big Mistake. Bigger than he already knew it was going to be the moment they met.





	one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested "soonhoon maybe with one of them drunk" sooooo... it's 2:30AM and I'll edit the tags and stuff eventually...

Lee Jihoon wouldn't consider his life to be a bad one. Really, things went pretty well for a simple 20 year old like him, if he was being honest. He had a university scholarship, granted by his basketball varsity position—yes, he played basketball and yes, he was 164cm—along with actually majoring in the course he wanted. Sure, telling his parents he'd rather pursue music rather than a business course started out rough, but things were looking up for him now. He had to explain that technically, producing music could be a business before they stopped complaining. Things were fine, so to speak. 

If he had to complain about something, it would probably be the general fact that he was still a student, even with the upsides he had. University life was Stressful, with the piled up homework or assignments or worse, exams per week. There was the added stress of juggling core classes with his majors and trying to figure out a good balance for it. Also, coming up with new tracks and compositions was the hardest part, even if he liked what he was doing. He needed to pass all his subjects, after all. Balancing all that was tough. There's also basketball training, a few extra-curricular stuff he found himself doing, and people. 

People were stressful.

Unfortunately, Jihoon ended up making a few friends in university. Most people would find this a good thing, but he really just couldn't be bothered to socialize and all that. Jeonghan with the Good Hair was a chatterbox who lived in the dorm room across from his. He was a Fine Arts major. That meant immediate friendship. He also easily made friends with fellow music majors, Seungkwan, Jisoo, and Jisoo's guitar. No, seriously, that guitar was the boy's _life._ Without the guitar, there is no Hong Jisoo. Nobody really questioned him anymore. Jihoon definitely didn't. 

While Jisoo wasn't exactly a problem, Seungkwan definitely was. Boo Seungkwan was Jihoon's Biggest Problem because he had a really good voice. A voice that Jihoon often liked to have on some of his tracks apart from the voices of Jisoo, Jeonghan, sometimes Wonwoo from Literature class. The three mentioned were very nice about helping him. They usually did so asking for only a free meal or drink in return, sometimes nothing at all in Jisoo's case, since the latter asked for Jihoon's help occasionally, too. Seungkwan was different. 

Seungkwan preferred to have all of Jihoon as payment. 

No, not in _that_ way. 

Maybe. 

He held parties often as part of this fraternity called Carat (Wonwoo once joked if they only had 24 members. Needless to say, he was never invited to their parties again.) Jihoon absolutely hated parties; it was a mix of all the things he couldn't stand. Sweat, alcohol, people he didn't know, loud noises, people he _did_ know, and bright strobe lights. He could never say no to Seungkwan, though, who demanded his presence in almost every Carat house party. As long as there was nothing big due the next day, Jihoon had to attend. 

"I'll know if you have anything due because we have the same classes, remember," the younger boy would always say, sweetly, but with every bit of the warning it was meant to be laced between the words. 

"Whatever," Jihoon would always say in return, knowing it was a losing fight.

It was in one of the parties that he met Kwon Soonyoung. 

It might also be the reason Jihoon kept coming back, but he wouldn't admit that, of course. 

Even if he had a sneaking suspicion that Seungkwan already knew, for some reason. 

Jihoon didn't want to know how. 

Soonyoung was everything he didn't like about parties, minus the strobe lights. He was always sweaty from dancing and intoxicated by the alcohol. He was also someone that Jihoon both knew and didn't; they had been introduced a few times before. Thrice, to be exact, because this was the sort of thing Jihoon remembered. It was also the sort of thing a drunk Soonyoung would easily forget. Apart from his name, Jihoon knew very little about Soonyoung. The latter would always disappear back into the crowd after they meet. 

Everytime they met, Jihoon was struck by the same thing. 

Kwon Soonyoung's beautiful, blinding smile. It was cute—Ridiculousy Cute— and way too happy for someone who was going to wake up with a hangover and a sore body the next day. It made his already disappearing eyes disappear some more. Jihoon had a thing for cute things. He may also have a thing for cute boys who danced well. Maybe Soonyoung was a dance major? He sure looked like he could be. If anything, Jihoon didn't mind being introduced to Soonyoung during every party, even if he was starting to get tired of the other boy's 10:10 jokes. It was still cute, to some extent. 

"Jihoon, this is Soonyoung! Soonyoung, meet Jihoonie," an already drunk Seungcheol said, dragging the likewise drunk Soonyoung over. Jihoon couldn't say this was the 4th time they were meeting. Two out of those four times thanks to Seungcheol. He offered his most polite smile in return. 

"Hi, Jihoon! Do you know what time it is?"

 _10:10_ , his mind supplied. 

He shook his head, "no, what?"

"10:10!" Soonyoung replied with an enthusiastic giggle, placing his fingers by his eyes like the shorter boy knew he would. 

Yeah, it was definitely still cute. 

Jihoon gave an overly polite chuckle in response, "oh, yeah." 

This was usually the cue for Soonyoung to get whisked away somewhere else, however this time things proceeded a bit differently. For one, Jihoon noticed that he didn't seem as drunk and sweaty as he had all those other times. In fact, he might have actually been sober after all. Jihoon figured this was as much of a chance as he was ever going to get to strike up conversation with Soonyoung. He grabbed two bottles of beer from a passing guy and handed the other one to Soonyoung, who beamed at it and took it inmediately.

"Thanks, I knew something was missing from my night," he said jokingly, still lingering around Jihoon. 

The other boy smiled, "yeah. So, how do you know Seungkwan and Seungcheol? Or are you a Carat member?"

"Nah," Soonyoung answered, taking large gulps of the drink. "I know Seungkwan's boyfriend, Hansol. We're in the same dance group."

"Oh, a dance group? What do you call yourselves?"

"Seventeen!" He said, smiling widely. "We met each other when most of us were 17 years old, that's why. The youngest—Chan, or Dino as we call him—is turning 17 soon, too. It's fun."

Jihoon grinned, "do you have a dancer name, too?"

"Yup! Hoshi! It means—"

"Star in Japanese," the blonde boy supplied, earning an enthusiastic nod from the other boy. "Suits you."

Either he had a lot to drink already, or that was a blush on Soonyoung's cheeks as he mumbled back a word of thanks. He exchanged his now empty bottle of beer for another one, soon drinking that one down too as the two boys continued their small talk. Jihoon eventually confirmed two things: one, that Soonyoung was in fact a dance major. Two, that he definitely had a crush on Kwon Soonyoung. No doubt about it. The other boy actually seemed like he could have been into Jihoon a little, too. Even with how drunk he was getting. 

Now on his fourth bottle of beer—with shots of other drinks in between—Soonyoung suddenly leaned in close. 

"Hey, Jihoonie."

"Hm?"

"I want..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear the last bit."

"One night stand."

Wait, _what?_

Sirens flashing in his head, Jihoon stepped backwards in surprise at what he just heard, a blush already growing on his face. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be flattered or insulted. This must mean at Soonyoung was interested, right? Still, the other boy only wanted a night of fun while Jihoon wanted, well, something a little more. With all the thoughts in his head, he almost didn't notice the way Soonyoung was tugging at his shirt. 

"Jihoon, I want that night stand in particular," the black haired boy stated, pointing to a corner of the living room that had a lamp placed on a small table. It didn't register in Jihoon's head why Soonyoung would suddenly point at a something like that until it hit him. It hit him clear as day. It hit him like a brightly lit lamp on the night stand Soonyoung was pointing at. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

"I think it's a nice table," Soonyoung slurred. "Are we in a furniture shop? That would be nice, too."

Jihoon sighed. Repeatedly. For the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

>  *whispers* gotcha
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
